


Loophole Abuse

by CrystalNavy



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: It is said that the Avatar cannot tamper with the dead. What wasn't said was that he or she couldn't tamper with the time. And therein lies the solution.Or the two-shot where two characters who endured the same sort of tragedy finally get their happy ending.





	Loophole Abuse

Two figures snuck into the hangar in the dead of night, and inspected the vehicle therein.

As suspected, it had been sabotaged from inside. There was no time to fully remove the sabotage, and even if that was possible to do, no doubt the person responsible would do it again. That left but one option. The intruder grabbed the hammer and got to work.

After they were done, they admired their handiwork. They nodded, in satisfaction. The plan will work as intended.

Quietly, they slipped outside and vanished, just as a couple of mechanics entered.

Only to gape at the sight. The vehicle in front of them, the chosen vehicle of the national champion, was wrecked completely. She would have to sit this one out. And none of them had the guts to tell that to her manager.

Above them, a giant insect flew away, with a girl on its back. 

"Live on, Mama." the girl thought with a gentle smile "Let's be together again, as a family."

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, Eva and Muir wrecked Maya's ship so she'd be unable to participate and thus wouldn't die during the event.


End file.
